dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Swords
Rewarded weapons: Bow? I don't have a rogue character to verify whether or not a archery-specialized rogue would receive a bow as opposed to the already-listed dagger. There was a garbled reference to it that I removed, for it's lack of solid information. "the poster called the bow of basra-something. Can anyone verify if a bow is awarded, and the stats on that? I plan on doing a rogue playthrough, but it won't be soon. Webgoof (talk) 07:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You're telling me that you removed the part about the bow without testing it? You shouldn't have done that... There is in fact a bow, there's even a page with a picture of the bow and its stats. I can verify it because my rogue has it. You also screwed up the weapon icons when editing the page. Honestly, Someone should bar you from editing. -- (talk) 22:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) How many do i have...? I just checked my inventory, but i cannot find the swords anywhere. So does anyone know, where i can see how many of em i have? Zarathustra01 (talk) 11:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :You can't. They are quest items and those don't have an inventory category in DA2. The only way to know is to keep tabs yourself. -- (talk) 21:24, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Bassrath-Kata (sword for shield and sword warrior) Playing as a warrior using weapon and shield, upon completeing this quest i got a Bassrath-kata which can be used with a shield. Stats 31 physical damage (58 per second) +100 attack +4% attack speed +20% chance of deathblows +9 damage vs. humans Requires: Weapon and Shield Requires: 39 strength Jack Starkie (talk) 16:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Reward for warrior and Rogue i think i dicovered the issue of the reward, it has to be with the skill points in 1 of my playtroughs i have a rogue dual wielder but it give me the bow, for othar reasons i erase that char and create another rogue and it was here were i find out, in my first rogue i put skill points in archery but not in my second one and it was in my second one where i get the dagger, it happens the same whit my warrior, i puted points in weapon and shield tree and... wonders of wonders, i recive the weapon and shield sword. so if you are looking for the espesific weapon i think this will help you out. Cheack it out and confirm for the others. How chosen for rogues/warriors Since warriors (and I assume rogues) start out with both W&S/2H (dual/arch) unlocked, what if you have a few skill points in both? How does it choose? Whatever weapon you have equipped the first time you talk to the guy (to get the quest), is what you'll get. You have a 2H/bow equipped when you first talk to him, you get a 2H/bow weapon as a reward. You have S&S/DW equipped when you get the quest, that's what you get as a reward. IMO: Bassrath-kata 2H looks way cooler than 1H, but you may want to go 1H (as of patch 1.03) because: :since the constitution requirement for equipping Mantle of the Champion is 31 (STR/DEX/MAG) and 18 (CON/CUN/WIL), a blood tank isn't viable anymore. You can (for a warrior, at least) get 18 CON and pump everything else into STR and a bit of DEX to crit, if you want. :if you're not pumping your CON, a shield becomes almost invaluable because it buffs your armor from, say, 35% to 70%. That's a lot of damage reduction. :as of patch 1.03, Sunder is bugged. Instead of providing a +10% critical chance, it provides a permanent -10% to critical chance. Since my 2H warrior relies heavily on critting (by mid-Act II), it makes my 2H warrior nerfed enough to completely turn me away from 2H. :Reaver's Blood Frenzy is nerfed from a whopping 200% to a measly 50%, severely nerfing the specialization (Fervor has a 5 point requirement--which can be used to get to Second Wind+upgrade(s) and Taunt+upgrade and use the spare specialization for Berserker's +10 stamina regen. :By the time you can get Bassrath-kata, you have Glandivalis and Blade of a Thousand Battles available--which are both vastly superior to it. Just my two cents there. Quirkynature (talk) 16:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Getting cheesed off with this. Have the quest still on the list used the wiki instructions to find out why. I have gone everywhere suggested and found nothing. Not easy to follow when the instructions refer to the opponents who have long been defeated. A few maps would be nice. That said if a remaining blade is in the Gallows I can't go there without the darned game triggering off the end despite me not requesting it. :-( (talk) 18:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, in a store in the Gallows ! What a dirty trick. Thank goodness for savegame editors.